My Frozen Heart
by Mikipeach
Summary: Sigyn n'avait jamais eu peur de la nature de Jotun de Loki. Sans doute parce que depuis toute petite elle était amoureuse de la neige. Loki/Sigyn


_**Disclaimers :**_ Aucun de ces personnages ne m'appartient. Ils viennent tous de la **mythologie nordique** ou de** Marvel**.

_**Pairing :**_ Logyn (encore et toujours)

Un petit OS sans prétention encore sur Sigyn et Loki (et oui je ne m'en lasse jamais de ces deux-là). Cette fois j'ai voulu aborder une petite idée qui m'était venue comme ça en farfouillant sur le net pour trouver des informations sur eux : Et si Sigyn aimait la neige ? Et voilà cet OS est né.

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !

.

* * *

_**My Frozen Heart**_

* * *

.

Var n'avait pas été la seule Freyadottir à courir à tout va sur les chemins de l'existence, la poitrine secouée d'un rire joyeux et la tête étourdie par le parfum de la liberté. L'enfance agitée et insouciante n'avait jamais été son unique privilège. La petite rouquine aux boucles en bataille et au visage tâchée de boue n'avait fait que reprendre le flambeau que Sigyn avait toujours tenu entre ses doigts, jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit en âge de tenir sur ses pieds et faire des bêtises.

Ah elle était vive et joyeuse la petite Sigyn. Un vrai petit feu-follet. Une pétillante petite flamme sautillante et tressautante sur sa bougie colorée. Une môme au large sourire débargoulant dans un grand rire dans les dédales du palais et des ruelles de la capitale du royaume de Nidavellir. Le royaume des Nains.

Petite fille aux joues rondes et aux boucles blond cendré, Sigyn disparaissait toujours dans un froufrou de jupons et dans un rire-clochette pour aller explorer le monde qui s'étendait au-dehors de la ville souterraine. Alors que Nanna regardait les guerriers s'entrainer, que Snotra se perdait dans les méandres de la bibliothèque ou de ses leçons, que Lofn maternait la petite Var, que Syn la suivait en suçotant son pouce, et qu'Idunn jouait son rôle de grande sœur (deuxième juste après Nanna), Sigyn sortait du palais, franchissait les grandes portes aux hautes statues des pères fondateurs et disparaissait dans la campagne et les pâturages.

Elle sautait par-dessus les ruisseaux, chassait les sauterelles, cueillait les fleurs pour en faire des couronnes, grimpait aux arbres pour admirer la haute chaine de montagnes aux dents acérées, escarpées et à l'émail neigeux.

La neige était son grand amour. Lorsque les premiers flocons tombaient, elle était toujours la première à se pencher par la fenêtre perçant la montagne dans une ogive finement ciselée (Snotra les considérait comme les yeux des montagnes), poussant des cris de joie et se précipitant au-dehors pour se rouler dedans et se lançait dans une bataille de boule de neige avec les petits nains ou avec ses sœurs.

Neige, glace, givre, gel, flocon.

Bonhomme de neige, glisse, ange, igloo, bataille.

Comme elle s'émerveillait d'un rien la petite Sigyn. Comme elle s'amusait pendant des heures juste avec de la neige entre ses doigts et jusqu'à ses mollets. Et la voilà qui riait, qui gloussait, qui criait en donnant de grands coups de pied dans la poudreuse ou en roulant sur la pente dans des glapissements joyeux.

Et lorsque ses demi-frères venaient la chercher, ils la retrouvaient trempée, les joues rougies, les lèvres bleues et l'œil pétillant.

Parfois ils la rejoignaient dans ses jeux. Et Sigyn s'amusait et riait deux fois plus en se bagarrant avec Daenn, l'ainé et le plus valeureux guerrier du royaume, ou en faisant des bonhommes de neige avec le doux Nabbi. Puis quand elle finissait par grelotter et éternuer sous le froid mordant et sa faible constitution par rapport à la corpulence robuste de ses frères, ils rentraient. Sigyn sur les épaules de Daenn ou le dos de Nabbi. Babillante et entortillant ses doigts dans leur barbe ou leurs cheveux épais et tressés.

Qu'il était doux ce temps où elle vivait dans le royaume de son père. Qu'elle était tendre cette enfance en compagnie des nains et des visites de sa mère, la Déesse de la Beauté. Qu'elle était colorée cette vie, même si elle n'était avec ses sœurs que le fruit d'un relation illégitime et hybride entre un nain et une Asgardienne. Elle était heureuse près de sa famille et de cette neige qui la faisait tant rêver.

Elle avait souvent pleuré après avoir quitté Nidavellir pour aller habiter à Asgard. Elle regrettait les montagnes qui cachaient la ville de son père dans ses entrailles. Celles qui entouraient la lagune de la Cité d'Or étaient beaucoup moins escarpées et blanches. Ses escapades dans les prairies et la neige lui manquaient. Celles dans la capitale des Neuf Royaumes n'avaient pas la même saveur. L'effervescence et le tourbillon de couleurs, de rues et de pavés l'étourdissaient autant qu'ils pouvaient parfois la perturber, et les rares fois où il neigeait, la neige devenait terreuse et sale.

Ah que la neige et les souvenirs qui y étaient liés lui manquaient !

Ce fut sans doute pour cela qu'elle fut toute contente de pouvoir apprendre la magie avec la reine Frigga. La première chose que lui demanda la fillette, après avoir admiré certains de ses sortilèges, fut de lui apprendre à contrôler la neige et la glace. La magicienne lui avait tendrement souri en lui disant qu'il faudrait beaucoup de patience pour cela.

Les années s'étaient écoulées avec leurs lots de joie et de tristesse. Et les doigts de Sigyn avaient fini par esquisser dans les airs des arabesques de givre ou faire tomber sur la tête de la petite Sjofn, la petite dernière des Freyadottir, des flocons de neige qui provoquaient des cris de joie de la part de l'enfant.

Le temps fuyait, poursuivant inexorablement sa course, laissant son empreinte sur les êtres et les choses. Et un jour Sigyn et Loki se marièrent. Par un doux après-midi d'été.

Puis une nuit Sigyn découvrit les origines de son époux. A la lueur des étoiles et de la lune, elle découvrit la peau bleue parcourue de courbes blanches du Dieu du Mensonge. Elle se perdit dans les orbes rouges envahit par la souffrance que provoquait cette douloureuse vérité dans le cœur du magicien.

Mais elle ne l'abandonna pas.

Après tout n'était-elle pas une hybride ? Le fruit d'une Déesse et d'un nain, qui lui avaient donné une taille petite par rapport à tous ces Asgardiens qu'elle devait regarder en levant les yeux pour pouvoir leur parler ? Elle et ses un mètre soixante-dix en dessous de la moyenne du peuple de sa mère n'étaient que des erreurs dans le paysage, tout comme ses sœurs. Une bâtarde, c'était tout ce qu'elle était.

Elle songea alors que ce n'était pas bien grave si elle était l'épouse de Loki Laufeyson. D'un Jotun.

Elle avait juste épousé la neige. Cette fascination d'enfance et de toujours.

Elle se moquait bien du froid et des médisances. Aux creux de ses bras elle n'avait jamais eu aussi chaud, même quand sa peau se métamorphosait pour prendre les tons de la glace.

Et ce ne fut que quand Loki disparut dans le néant de la mer de l'espace que Sigyn eut froid comme jamais.

Seule devant les ruines du pont arc en ciel, elle évoqua ce jour-là à Heimdall l'image d'une petite fille abandonnée dans la terre boueuse d'un jour de printemps, regardant les ilots de neige se dissoudre dans les flaques.

Plus de neige. Juste un cœur gelé.

* * *

.

.

Bon voilà. Un petit OS sans prétention.

N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez dans une petite review qui sera mon plus cadeau et ma plus belle récompense pour ces quelques mots et cette petite histoire.

Merci de m'avoir lu !


End file.
